


01 Immortal

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie calls Duncan and Adam round to watch a new TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01 Immortal

Richie turned off the sound on the TV, picked up the phone and dialled. "Mac, are you watching the fantasy channel?... No it is not porn! It's a science-fiction and fantasy channel….Oh I forgot you don't have a TV. Well come over here quick, you have got to see this. I'll stick a cassette in the machine and record as much as I can. And call Adam too, he'll want to see this."

Duncan and Methos showed up about an hour later and Richie ushered them into his living room. He pushed a tape into the machine and hopped onto the couch.

"You are not going to believe this. I put it on expecting Buffy but instead there was this show called 'The Forever People'. Now, I thought what you thought, but just watch."

He pressed play and the three watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Well they aren't exactly Royal Shakespeare actors are they?" Methos snorted.

"Give them a break, it's only the pilot, besides it isn't the acting we're interested in. Keep watching."

"I hardly see what was so fascinating that I had to…" Methos stopped short as the actors on screen pulled swords from under their coats and began to duel. The fight was obviously choreographed, although Duncan was impressed by the lead actor, who seemed to have some genuine skill.

The duel ended when the victor chopped off the head of the other combatant and was engulfed by an impressive bout of SFX pyrotechnics. Richie stopped the tape and looked at the other two expectantly. It was Methos who broke the silence, bursting out laughing.

"Oh, that's just too perfect!" He said between guffaws. Duncan looked at him sternly.

"I fail to see what's so funny. This means someone knows about us," the Scot lectured.

"Yes," Methos said, tears rolling down his cheeks, "but look at it this way. This is a pilot on a tiny channel that nobody ever watches. I guarantee that any viewers it has will be gone within a month and it will get axed before the first season ends."

Duncan looked at him and then to Richie for confirmation.

"It's true Mac, hundreds of shows get commissioned every year. It is actually pretty funny if you think about it."

Duncan relaxed slightly and allowed himself to chuckle.

"Trust me, I watch plenty of TV and I can guarantee," Methos said, "a show featuring Immortals will never get past the first season."


End file.
